Amethyst
Summary Amethyst Facet-5 Cut-8XM is a member of the Crystal Gems. She is the last known Gem manufactured on Earth as a part of the Gem Homeworld's Kindergarten project, and one of the last surviving Gems on Earth. After being found by Rose Quartz and the other Crystal Gems, Amethyst helped her friends protect the Earth over the next four millennia, and often aids in the shenanigans of Steven Universe, Rose Quartz's son. Amethyst is fun-loving and carefree, she tends to indulge Steven more than the other Gems and partakes in human activities with him, generally being carefree to a fault while showing concern for his well-being in times of more severe danger. Amethyst loves a good fight, something that manifests itself in her wrestling persona, the "Purple Puma", where she willingly masquerades as a hated wrestler purely for the fun of it and to relieve stress from Pearl and Garnet's constant orders, she is also very observant of other people's feelings. Because of her origins in Kindergarten and its dark legacy, Amethyst harbors a tremendous amount of self-loathing, which is also fueled by her perception that she is inadequate when compared to Garnet or Pearl, she has an admittedly low opinion of herself and a strong self loathing that she usually keeps buried under her boisterousness Powers and Stats Tier: 7-A Name: Amethyst Facet-5 Cut-8XM, Used the name "Amy" while pretending to be a human. Origin: Steven Universe Gender: Genderless Age: Unknown Classification: Defective Gem, Crystal Gem Powers and Abilities: Shapeshifting, Regeneration (Likely Low-High), Immortality (Type 1), Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Can fuse with other gems, Bubble Manipulation, Resistance to Gravity Manipulation, Doesn't need oxygen to survive, Whip Proficiency, Good at Wrestling, Can use her hair as a blade, Explosion Manipulation, Spin Dash, Flight (By shapeshifting into something that flies), Spin Dash Attack Potency: Mountain level (Should be superior to a Ruby, Could fight Pearl) Speed: Relativistic (Could keep up with Pearl) Lifting Strength: Unknown, At least Superhuman Striking Strength: Class PJ Durability: Mountain level (Should be superior to a Ruby, Took hits from Pearl), Possibly Higher (Survived casual hits from Jasper) Stamina: Likely limitless (Gems can "get all the energy they need from their gems") Range: Melee physically, Higher with her whip Standard Equipment: A Whip, which was later upgraded into a Morning Star Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius in combat (Has over 5000 years of battle experience and is comparable in skill to the other Crystal Gems, who all fought in a 1000 years long war and are skilled enough to defeat multiple entire battalions of Quartz soldiers all by themselves with little difficulty) Weaknesses: Cannot regenerate the gem on her chest, and will die if it is destroyed. Enough damage will make her physical form revert into her gem, but she regenerates quicker than most gems. Tends not to take things seriously. Gallery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Aliens Category:Genderless Category:TV Characters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Fusion Users Category:Whip Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Hair Manipulators Category:Explosion Users Category:Flight Users Category:Steven Universe Category:Humanoids Category:Spin Dash Users Category:Life Support Users